INSANITY
by Torad
Summary: Sasuke has been captured and tortured by the Konoha elders. The elders are overthrown and Sasuke's comrades rescue him and are left with the aftermath. Insane Sasuke.
1. The Rescue or The Beginning of Damnation

Part I:Mild or Severe Insanity?

Sasuke lies awake in bed, eyes glazed over in pain. He had long since ceased his agonized screams, screams which he muffled by biting his would not give them the satisfaction.

He had long since lost the ability to foucus on anything. He had become numb. If he was bleeding, he couldn't feel it, though he was sure he was. He healed far slower than he used to. His ability to heal weakened by the curse mark and the twisted experiments he had been through. The elders had probably given him anesthetic to lessen the pain. He had long since become immune to any such thing.

He can hear muffled voices, running steps and harsh breathing but he can't bring himself to care. He tilts his head to where he assumes the door is and focuses as hard as he can. His team Taka, and Team 7 come bursting through the door. He stares blankly at them, his eyes still glazed over and barely able to focus. They ask him if he's alright. If he's okay. Alright? Okay? He wanted to laugh. Such a moronic notion.

He grinned lopsidedly, the kind of twisted grin a corpse would give you before launching itself forward and devouring your esophagus. Oh yes, he was just fine. Their eyes widened with horror and he began to laugh. A dark, chilling sound. It wasn't a sound of joy, on god no. It sounded insane, pained, twisted. One of them undid his bonds and helped him sit up. He was still laughing. His laughs gave way to violent coughs which shook his malnourished and shriveling frame. He must have coughed up two pints of blood into his hands. He stared at the crimson liquid before bursting into another fit of insane laughter.

He could practicaly feel them shake in fear of him. They feared him.  
They FEARED him. He laughed harder, clutching his bleeding sides and ripped open the wounds as he doubled over. He abruptly halts his laughter, breathing hard. He slid off the metal table and onto the concrete floor, collapsing after his first step and into a firm chest. He did not bother to see who it was, he simply could not bring himself to care. It was all just so fucking funny,so he started to chuckle. Not a full-blown laugh or cackle, but just as broken.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?", someone asks. He grins and pushes himself away from the strong chest, gripping the side of the metal table for stability and stands as straight as he can. He raises his head to look at them, concern and fear marring all their faces. He grinned the same grin as before, his amusment evident. "Am I alright", he asks, "am I okay?"  
He speaks them brokenly as a statement. He leans on the table and turns his face towards the ceiling. He looked thoughtful. "I cannot count how many", he started, "I have lost count long ago". They watched him suspiciously,eyeing the young man. But, he could not be called a man. He was a boy. He was sixteen. "Can you guess", the raven started, still not looking at them."I lost count", he turns his head towards them, staring blankly, then turns his head back to the ceiling, "at one thousnad, five hundred and eighty one." "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun", Sakura asks. He stays silent for a moment, before looking back at her. He grinned again, the same corpse grin from before. "Why I speak of the body count of course. The number of people I have killed." At this he fell to his knees.

"I regret adding you name to that list", was all he muttered before going silent. He sat on the cold grey floor, sitting on his legs, hands uptured in his lap, head down. His bangs hid any view of his face,and only one stepped forward. Kneeling before the boy Kakashi rested his large hand on the ravens shoulder, eyes gentle and caring. "I know." He started "Now, lets get out of here. He wouldn't want you in such a place." The raven simply nodded before grabbing onto Kakashi's strong arms. Leaning on him as he lifted his weary, broken body from the cold, hard floor.

Externally he looked calm and sullen, he knew. But internally, why, he couldn't stop laughing.

You laughed too, internally, didn't you. You also thought it was funny. It is. Moronic people with their insignificant worries. So carefree. So fucking clueless it was hilarious.

Kakashi lifted him into his arms bridal style, the blonde's eyes sparkled with jealousy.

Ah, yes. Foolish dreamers they were. Always filled with hope. How he had come to loathe that dammned word. Always content that the protagonist would defeat the antagonist or convert them. Then it would be a happy little end to a happy little story with no real tragedy. At least not for someone who has experienced real tragedy. So many movies that were dubbed tragedy because the protagonist was an orphan, or only had one parent, or was poor.  
But the main character always saw the bright side. They'd laugh and smile with their friends, then when it was time for bed they'd cry themselves to sleep. They'd cry because their mommy was a slut, or their daddy was in jail. Or maybe because they recently went to the funeral of a family member, or family friend. They'd cry, but you never did see any sadness or lonliness in such people's eyes. You could go to an orphanage and find the most broken child. He has. But there was no sadness or pain in their eyes. Eyes that searched for pity. Pathetic.

They walked silently through the corridors, all eyes on him. His head was lowered, his bangs abstructing any view of his face. Not that it mattered. Behind his bangs his crooked grin grew.

Protagonists and their obnoxious little friends were so very annoying, but so very fun to fuck with.

He could be called a sadist, he supposed, enjoying every fucking minute of their trembling. They could also call him a masochist, getting stronger through pain, sometimes inflicting it to reassure himself he was alive, not yet a corpse.

It didn't matter though. Who really cared of the opinion of the dead,  
anyway? Why no one, of course.

He could feel eyes on him, but not from the living. No, from hell below and heaven above. His brother was looking down on him from the heavens above.

You're watching me. What are you waiting for? What are you searching for? I can feel your presence in this world, but why are you here?

Stupid questions he supposed, but he didn't know the answers.

Are you here for me? Why would you be? I don't require or deserve it. No, forget that. I doesn't matter if I require it, I don't deserve it. I don't fucking deserve it!

He squinted slightly as the bright morning sun assaulted his eyes.  
He had no idea how long he was underground, but the season had changed. It was now late fall, the days getting shorter and colder. Soon snow would cover the ground. "Hold on tight." He raised his head to look at man's statement had an obvious flaw, but he didn't point it out. He wasn't holding on to anything. And even if he was, it wouldn't have mattered. kakashi held him in a vice grip close enough to his chest that Sasuke could hear the man's heartbeat. He lowered his head again and looked at his lap.  
His slender hands laid there limply, his knuckles still scarred and bloody.  
Once again holding in sickening laughter, he let his mind wander...

And wander it did. His eyes drooped as he let his mind take control,  
a truly stupid idea but he couldn't bring himself to care. And so the concious nightmare begins....

/Slow, deliberate breathing invaded his senses, controlling his heartbeat and his racing thoughts, attempting to tame his rabid mind. He could feel it assaulting his nerveous system, slowly killing him. And he savoured every minute of it. He always had though, hadn't he?

He heard the slow drip-drop, the only sound anyone could hear, he supposed. But he could hear so much more. He could hear the pumping of hearts, the flow of blood, hell he could even hear food being digested and the electric sparks travelling down spines, giving the brain's commands to the rest of the body. Yes he could hear it all. And if he listened hard enough, he could probably hear their thoughts. And oh, what thoughts they'd be. What delicious, fearful thoughts they'd be. 


	2. Bloody Progress or Gruesome Setback

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

Kakashi POV

Sasuke seems to be acting...strange. It's almost as if he's developing different personalities. One minute he's laughing so chillingly it would make Madara shiver, the next he's depressed. I hope to dear god he hasn't developed multiple personality disorder. The kid was dangerous enough with one.

I see Naruto and Sakura ahead of me, on patrol for possible threats and ordered to eliminate them immediatly while Suigetsu and Juugo are on either side of me for muscle in case it's needed. Behind me is Karin, scouting for following ninja. It may not be the best formation but we're in a hurry. Sasuke's earlier coughing fit had worried me enough, the fact that he started coughing up a large amount of blood has me terrified.

The most troubling, however, is that sick, twisted grin plastered to his pretty face. I almost want to kiss it off him, and I most likely would if I wasn't afraid he would grab one of my kunai, slit my throat and rip my head off. And never before, in all my years of missions and assasinations have I EVER encountered anyone with a more terrifying grin. None before this BOY with a more terrifying and insatiable bloodlust.

The wind blows strong against us, almost begging us to take him back, as if the boy was an omen of evil to come. And he just might be. I remember the Third had told me right before my first mission as ANBU captain, "Listen to the trees. Listen to the wind. The elements are all knowing and will guide you down the path chosen. Ignore them, and your path will lead to hell on earth and eternal damnation." Dear kami I hope he and the wind are wrong this time, though I know they aren't. I don't want to abandon him again. Like at the Valley of the End. I could have taken off after him, or sent a clone, but I didn't. I wish I would've. Kami knows I wish I would have. If I had, none of this would've happened!

I feel him shift slightly, and I nearly freeze when I realize what he's doing. He retracts his hand from my person, now clutching a freshly sharpened kunai. Oh dear god.

I try to stay calm. The others would overreact. Or maybe I'm just not reacting enough.

I expect him to attempt suicide or something, but he simply twirls it idly, examining it as if he had never seen one before. The look in his eyes, however, betrays the clam exterior. A powerful wave of bloodlust and raw rage invades the raven's eyes, but his aura does not change. What could he be thinking of?

_Sasuke's Mind Sasuke POV_

I look around my other reality and smile. This is what shaped me. The twisted smiling grin of my elder brother when he captured me in his genjutsu and explained our supposed real bond. My memories twisted themselves, morphing into something others would find horific.

My mother is greeting me at my home. Her throat is slashed from behind as blood spurts out from the wound in her torso, nearly splitting her in half. Her head snaps back down to look at my young self from where it had whipped back. She grinned leeringly at me, her eyes now a milky white, her skin deathly pale. "You did this Sasuke. Your filth killed us. Why are you still alive? We LOVE you Sasuke! Join us in HELL Sasuke! It's where you belong! Slit your throat and dance in the blood! Kill EVERYONE! MAKE A RIVER OF BLOOD! SO MUCH BLOOD IS WONDERFUL! You are such a vile creature. Kill yourself. Kill yourself! KILL YOURSELF!" She cackled insanely, throwing her head back making it sever itself and crash into a wall, still laughing. Stanging behind the now crumpled body of his mother's body stood his father, a wicked grin marring his face. "You've failed again, boy. It's time to take your punishment." The image blurred then dissappeared.

Insane laughter echoed through the space, dead bodies littered the streets. Limbs were tossed and torn to shreads, bone sticking out jaggedly surrounded by torn flesh. The heady metallic scent of blood loomed heavy, drifting from every body, the scent of death suffocating.

"I love the scent of blood, oh how I love the way it runs and spills and gives me _chills_ look how the blood runs in thick rivers flooding the village and drowning its worthless inhabitants. Let the blood flow let the bodies fall and watch it seeping up the wall nothing escapes the tortures of such a gruesome death!"

I sang gleefully as I strolled among the dismembered bodies, passing by my aunt who was hung from her roof by her own bloody intestines. Many of the bodies were thoroughly rotted, and I couldn't supress a giggle as I stepped on my uncle's skull, the bone cracking and collapsing as the rotting brains oozed out. Ah, such a glorius sight. Infront of me crows and maggots feasted on the rotting flesh, tearing the bodies piece by piece, blood splattering with every torn chunk of flesh.

It was beautiful.

The smell of rotting flesh invaded my nostrils and I couldn't be more pleased. When I first entered this secluded part of my mind I was disgusted. But now, NOW it occupies every corner of my mind. As it should.

My most loved memory comes to me quickly, one my mind didn't need to twist much for it to fit the wretched norm of my mutated mind.

Surrounded by screaming water, water turning pink from blood. My hand blazed with the chidori and, just as it pierced his chest I deactivated it, my bare hand now holding his heart, blood pouring from the wound. I grinned as red chakra surrounded him and withdrew my hand, now holding his still beating heart. Long deep gashed ran up my arm from his ribs, more blood pouring into the water, making rivers of red in the clear blue. The heart pulsed in my hand deliciously, and all I could think of was how much BLOOD would come if I ripped it out. It pulsed frantically in my hand, begging to go back into it's homely chest cavity.

Something external, however, interupted the twisted memory, brining my mind back to reality.

I sense new chakra.

_Kakashi's POV Reality_

Sasuke stiffens in my arms, the far away look banished from his face and eyes. The others around me sense it to, a new, massive chakra. We all tensed, Sasuke included.

Landing on the thick branches of the ancient trees we waited silently, feeling the enemy closing in, awaiting the imminent danger. Soon the thud of footfalls thumping from tree branch to tree branch invaded my ear and I couldn't stop the disgusted sneer from forming on my face at their arrogance.

There were seven enemies, we were outnumbered, but not by much. If Sasuke could fight we'd be even, but in his condition I won't let him even try walking, let alone fighting. Even with the disadvantage though, we can't risk surrendering. We're about four days from the village, and even though we have a med-nin, Sakura doesn't have enough chakra to tend to very many people.

That and she's absolutely terrified of Sasuke now.

I really should have convinced Sasuke to try medical ninjutsu. Once he gets over his temporary insanity it will be a cinch to convince him and the hokage probably will be brave enough to teach him.

The enemies have finally reached us, and I honestly can't say in my many years of service and my hundreds of missions, that I have ever faced more arrogant enemies. They land right infront of us, each landing with a dull thud on the solid branches.

Anger rushes through my veins, my body aching to teach the punks a lesson they won't soon forget. I push the urge down. It won't do to have my emotions clouding my judgement, for all I know they have a good right to be arrogant.

In my arms, Sasuke twitched. His head lolled lazily against my chest and a thrum of chakra burst through his system with alarming speed and power. The only indictation of his intentions before he burst out of my arms was a deviously whispered "BLOOD."

He ripped a kunai from my pouch and launched himself, battered as he was, at the enemy. I was horrified at the picture he painted, painted in gorish blood.

He ripped out the jugular of the first, simultaniously wretching his bare hand from where it entered the man's abdomin, bringing dripping organs with it.

The man let out a ravenous, inhuman scream, sending shivers through all in the area. The man fell to the forest floor, his companion coming under attack before the bloodied body of his comrade left the branch.

The next man's throat was slit, his body immediatly erupting in violent convulsions as Sasuke's hand plunged into his chest and ripped out his heart, a hellish spray of lifeblood coating them both and clinging to the branches of ancient trees. The man screamed, the sound gurgling as his throat an lungs filled with blood, the man's comrades screams never ending from the moment Sasuke moved.

Onto the next, he moves faster than lightning, a blur of sickening crimson, obsidian and pale ivory.

The next is a woman, and her breasts are ripped off, her head simultaniously lolling without the support of her now crushed neck, blood spraying eyerwhere. Her body falls landing next to the torn flesh and fat of her breasts, laying in a spreading pile of blood and organs.

The next, a thin man, has his chest collapsed from the force of sasuke's punch, blood spraying and his broken ribs jutting out of his bleeding chest, his body falling to join the corpses of his comrades.

The youngest of the group, a boy who looked like a delicate teenage girl, screamed, trying to race off before he fell victim to Sasuke's bloodied hands. As he turned the raven reached him, smirking devilishly before ripping out the boys spinal column, the bloodied body falling without ever feeling the pain or registering his death.

Chidori sings through the air and solidifies in Sasuke's hand into a blade, quickly piercing the torsoe of a fat, heavily scarred man, obviously the leader. The sword slashes up, splitting his torsoe, neck and head in half, organs and brain matter splattering along with the blood. The man falls quickly, his body thudding grotesquely on a branch below, sickening cracks filling the nearly silent air.

Last standing is an elderly man, his features hard and unforgiving, not even a hint of surprise at the untimely and morbid deaths of his comrades. Grey eyes glare harshly at Sasuke, and I can almost feel the darkly amused grin spreading across his face. He's dripping in blood and gore, obscuring most of his features, and I watch as he shifts his weight from his left foot to his right, still grinning. I can smell the man's fear increasing, the shaking of his shoulders becoming more visble by the second. I can feel my own body shaking. Just standing in the presence of such a killer terrifies even me, even though it's my own student. Sasuke's silence and stillness is almost more terrifying than his sadistic actions.

The air shifts violently, and Sasuke suddenly disappears from the branch. I watch as he reappears next to the man and, pale hand gripping the man's aging face. Pale foot sliding onto the rough texture of the tree branch Sasuke slides along the curved appendage, dragging the man by his face after him, and launches off the branch straight toward the ground at a speed my eye can't follow.

A great thud and crash sounds and, as the dust and dirt clears, I can see blood splattered everywhere, and Sasuke's bloodied hand leaving what's left of the man's head, the bone and flesh nearly disintigrated.

I can't believe my eyes. I can't believe the boy I knew had turned into...THIS.

I can't help but be slightly relieved, though. At some point the seventh enemy seemed to have managed to escape, and Sasuke doesn't appear to have any intention of going after him. He just stands there now, slightly hunched over and string off into the distance facing away from us. Everyone is frozen in fear and, as a vile smell reaches my sensitive nose, I realise Naruto and Sakura had both vomitted at some point.

A soft rustling interupts the horrified silence and I realise Sasuke had risen to full height while I was distracted and had turned, making his slow way towards me. His steps are slightly sluggish, a severe contrast to his swift movements earlier, and his feet drag lightly against the rough bark, trailing blood behind him gorishly.

The scent of blood and bodily fluids hit me in waves and I had to clasp a hand over my mouth and nose to keep the bile from erupting out of my mouth. I swalled back the urge, the taste remaining on my tastebuds.

The scent of death always seemed to have lingered about his presence, even as a genin. For some reason now, the scent only brought to mind rotting flesh.

A/N: Well people, here's the next chapter of I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y! Happy Halloween peoples, this is my gift to anyone who' still reading~! Not as long as I'd have liked, but this was simply where I felt comortable ending it...and I had no idea how to continue in Kakashi's POV from here!

Next chappie will be in someone else's POV and will hopefull be longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters...unfortunatley.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Bye bye now~!


	3. Shattered Expectations

**I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y**

* * *

**Bloody Realisations and Shattered Expectations**

**Naruto POV:**

He could feel bile rising in his throat. He forced it back down into his gut, closing his eyes and turning away from the sight infront of him. He couldn't look. He had to retain that image of Sasuke, the one before he left Konoha, before Orochimaru died, when they met in the forest before his battle with Itachi. Those were the images of Sasuke he had to hold onto. He couldn't accept the image presented to him, not now, not while in the underground holding cell they had found him in. He had to hold on to that last thread of hope, that when he opened his eyes he'd be back in his appartment, in his bed with Sasuke next to him, sound asleep. That all of this was nothing but a horrible nightmare.

He wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't DEAL with this, not this insane, ruined Sasuke that now faced him. He couldn't deal with the idea of fighting alongside the rouges who had become Sasuke's team in his absence. He didn't have a choice, though. He had to put on a brave face, for the sake of Sakura, and himself. He turned his head back to the front, lowering it, and forced himself to calm down. Deep breaths. He raised his head, eyes opening, and stared fiercely at the scene before him. Thankfully he had missed the carnage taking place, but a quick glance to the forest floor told him exactly what had conspired.

Vaugely, the blood splatter reminded him of the only time he had ever seen Sasuke seriously ill. The raven had been late for training, a virtual impossibility, and he had been sent to look for the boy at his home in the Uchiha compound. Even years after the massacre, old blood stains were still visible and the entire place had reeked of blood, death and sorrow. He had managed to make it all the way to the front door of the house Sasuke inhabited, when the smell of fresh blood had invaded his senses. He'd ended up following the smell straight to his teammate's bedroom, where there was blood splattered all over the walls and floors, his teammate still coughing up blood when he arrived. Upon arrival to the hospital it had been diagnosed as an advanced and severe case of tuberculosis, and the boy had ended up in the hospital for a couple weeks. As soon as the raven was discharged it was never spoken of again, just like when the raven had died for a short while in wave.

But now was nothing like then. Glad as he was that the blood was not Sasuke's, he refused to accept that the raven had caused such bloodshed. Of course he knew Sasuke had killed many times before, he'd SEEN the boy kill someone, but not like this, nothing like this. Nothing like this brutal, sadistic chaos. There'd always been some remorse in his teammates eyes, never satisfaction. But even now, there was no satisfaction, only vague awknowledgment that the deed had taken place, that it had happened, that he was responsible.

He heard Kyuubi chuckle in his mind, a frown spreading across his face, quickly turning into a grimace as he heard Sakura and that rougue, Karin her name was, both choke on tears and sobs. Neither of the male rougues made a move to comfort their teammate, the shorter of the two looking only vaugely interested and the giant watching on calmly. He hated this. This shouldn't be happening. This wasn't Sasuke. This was some, twisted, macabre, hateful stranger thathad taken hold of Sasuke's form, stolen his body and decided to torture them with it.

He was the hero, though, right? He was always the one to swoop in and save the day. He was always the one to swoop in in the nick of time and beat the baddies, make every tragedy a happy ending, right? He could even feel Sakura's gaze shiftng nerveously, expectantly, between him and the image of Sasuke's bloody form. He could feel the demand in that gaze without even meeting it. It screamed shrilly in his ear 'FIX THIS! DO SOMETHING!' but he wouldn't. He couldn't. Why did he always have to save the day? He couldn't do it, not this time. He couldn't fix this, he couldn't save the day, can't save the day, not this time. He had his limits, and he'd reached them. Physical limits he could surpass, expectations, he could surpass, but not this.

Beside him, he felt Kakashi's chakra waver slightly, before calming, a soft hiccup of energy surfacing every few moments. Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei. Their teacher. The very same one he'd been staring at with jealous eyes for getting to carry Sasuke. The very same that had taught them to be a team, that had protected them and encouraged them. He was planning something, something to make this right, something to get the situation under control. This time, Naruto Uzumaki would not make everything right, so stop looking at me like that, Sakura, I'm not a miracle worker, I'm not a strategist, I don't know what to do. My mind has drawn a blank and I'm struggling just to keep my ration bar down. I wanna barf all over the place and pass out, only waking when Sasuke is his old self again. I wanna go back to the gold old days, I wanna be a team again.

But that's not what life is about, is it? It's not about what you want or what is fair. So stop looking at me like that, I'm not your hero, not this time. I dont know what to do, and I'm going to put my faith in Kakshi-sensei, just this once, because when I turn my head away from you all, it's not in thought or shame, its to keep myself from freaking out and losing my lunch. And when I feel Kakashi-sensei whoosh by me with sure, calm steps, and catch the little nod he gives me, I relax a little. Because I know my earlier behaviour was understood and forgiven, and my behaviour now has been understood, and respected.

Turning his head, he watched his sensei approach the young raven, a hand smooth over the males shoulder. He heard vauge hints of speech, but not what was said, and, as the jonins other hand came to rest on the ravens other shoulder, a single swift movement of the elder males hand, and the raven collapsed into waiting arms. He watched as his sensei swept the raven into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, and, for the first time in his life he felt useless. He couldn't even move, let alone subdue his friend.

No.

He couldn't keep hiding in his mind, wallowing in his thoughts. He had to get back to reality.

He ended up wishing he hadn't, because the moment his mind focused on the situation at hand, the stench of blood and death came rushing at him, nearly knocking him off the branch and forcing him into the brush to vomit. He held his ground though, and focused on sensing any enemy activity. The girl that was apparently a sensor type, (what was her name again? Kin? Harin? Maren? Karin?) seemed to have been rendered useless the moment the bloodshed began. He breathed in through his mouth, trying to avoid the stench. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He had to remain composed. He could not lose his cool. He was Uzumaki Naruto for fuck's sakes! He could do anything, handle any situation, and he was most definitely not a coward! So it was time to grow back the balls that seemed to have disappeared and get a goddamned grip!

A plan. That was what they needed! A Plan! He was just about to begin forming a genius plan, really he was, when he felt the atmosphere change. Looking up, he found that everyone seemed to have, for the most part, regained their composure.

"South-south-east. 7 Jonin level, 12 ANBU and 3 unknown, headed this way! 1 km and closing fast!" It seemed the girl from Sasuke's makeshift team had finally gotten a grip, and that they were being followed. He gathered his chakra and sent a light pulse into the forest, and found that the girl was right about their uninvited guests, and they were closing in fast. He growled under his breath, the jonin he could take care of with clones but he couldn't judge the strength of the ANBU even as they closed in, their chakra masked too thoroughly for even a decent guess. They needed to get out of there fast and make it back to Konoha, hooefully without engaging the enemy. Normally even the ANBU wouldn't be much problem, especially with so many of them, but with Sasuke apparently able to perform high-level forbidden jutsu and without any moral barrier to stop him, they all needed to be at full strength. Besides, the quiet giant was giving off a weird aura, even though he still appeared calm and unconcerned for the moment. The guy just gave him weird vibes that had his instincts screaming at him to stay on guard and to never turn his back.

He glanced to the side, meeting Kakashi's eye. Kakashi was technically the captain for this mission, even if it was impromtu. The man frowned deeply at him before making a small sweeping motion with his head, towards Konoha, never losing eye contact. He frowned gravely, nodding. The plan was to run it seemed. As much as it pained him to run from a fight, as much as it was againsy his nature, it really was the best they could do at this point. None of them could accurately gauge Sasuke's strength at teh moment, and the giant seemed ready to go berserk at any moment. Either way the biggest threat to this mission seemed to be from within, they could deal with external problems later, right now they needed to make it to Konoha.

Mentally he mapped their location. They were relatively close to the villiage, but too far away to teleport. They needed to get at least another kilometer closer to the villiage before they could even attempt to teleport inside. Technically they could teleport closer to the villiage, but even unconscious Sasuke could awake at any moment, and they still hadn't had the opportunity to check him for injuries. The damage teleportation could cause may mean death for him, especially with so many people. They couldn't risk it, but they also couldn't fight. Regardless of their intentions the shinobi approaching were all from Konoha, and attacking them would be a crime against the village.

He looked to Kakashi, the older man nodding towards the village once more, and making a subtle symbol with his hands. He nodded, it was time to move out.

They took off into the trees at top speed, Kakashi in the middle of the formation with Sasuke clutched tightly in his arms. He himself was at the front, keeping an eye on their pursuers as they sped through the forest at break-neck speeds. They would reach Konoha later that afternoon even if they slowed, but they couldn't wait that long. As fast as they were going, the pursuing shinobi were faster. They were free of the burden of an injured teammate and likely had participated in speed training, or at least the ANBU had. Really, that's all that was needed to get them to stop though, and there was little hope of them winning especially with Sasuke currently unconscious and the giant seemingly ready to go berserk they couldn't fight an enemy effectively. The presence alone of the untrusted shinobi of Sasuke's team would prevent them from fighting at full force as a team.

The edge of the forest neared and he couldn't help but be amazed they'd been speeding through the forest for over an hour with no incident and without meeting the enemy shinobi. They landed roughly on a great tree's thick limbs, an unbided breath of relief leaving his lips as he straightened, unable to believe their luck. They'd somehow managed to lay a couple traps that had bought them a few seconds, but they now stood mere meters from the village walls and he was ashamed to admit (only in his head of course) that teleporting into the village once they were within range hadn't even occured to him until now.

With an enthusiastic shout he prepared to jump into the clearing below when a massive killer intent and an enormous, suffocating chakra came over him. Stunned, he turned, finding the giant barreling towards him with madness in his eyes, screaming

_**"I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU! TIME TO DIE!"**_

* * *

**__****A/N:** Well this is a little later than I wanted, though only by a day or so, but it's done and I'm relatively satisfied by it. A tidbit of a cliffie, some insecurites and frustrations, and a homicidal Juugo and a bloodthristy Sasuke. Doesn't it just scream 'Christmas'?

This might just be the weirdest time of year to update a story like this, but oh well.

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!**

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed now, I need to go to work in the morning. BYE!


	4. Important Message!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

GaaraHinataWake

Torad

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
